People today often conduct their business or interact with all sorts of business or non-business entities via applications on their electronic or digital devices (e.g., mobile devices). Such interaction may present security issues. Therefore, many enterprises have taken precautionary measures to ensure the safety and protection of their users' information. This is typically accomplished by verifying a user's identity prior to enabling the user's access to any personal information via applications on their electronic or digital devices. However, individually authenticating and/or verifying their identity for multiple applications every time can be quite burdensome.